


Single And Ready To Jingle.

by LostInMyThoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Christmas Party, Clexmas18, F/F, Spike Eggnog, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, but also kind of day 12, day9, grumpy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Lexa's family throws a Christmas party every year and every year she tries to get out of it. As always her excuses don't work and she has to suffer a night of awkward conversations, drunk family and friends, and itchy sweaters. This year however, may not turn out as bad as the previous years when Raven introduces her to her long time friend Clarke Griffin.





	Single And Ready To Jingle.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I started writing this for Day 12, the xmas sweaters day and it turned out to be a longer longer then i was thinking and I easily turned it into the Day 9: Spiked eggnog that it has become! (Also this is the second piece that started out as the sweater day and had to turn into something else because I just kept writing! The other will be for the free day.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes.

It was an annual tradition and she tried to escape it every single year. She had used every excuse in the book. Too much happening with work and needing to meet a deadline. She had come down with the flu. She was helping a friend move. Her car won’t start and even just that she simply didn’t want to go. You name it and Lexa Woods had used it. She loved her family and every other tradition they kept she was onboard and ready to participate in. There was just something about wearing an itchy ugly Christmas themed sweater in a house where it looks like holiday spirits had thrown up all over that rubbed her the wrong way. No pun intended. 

The ugly sweater party had been a tradition before Lexa was even born and for the last five years her older sister had not only taken it over but has brought it to the next level. It was only fitting that if Lexa hated it, Anya loved it. That’s just how the sisters worked. Before Anya took the party over it was their aunt that threw it. Story goes that their mom and aunt started it when they were in college with their friends and it had grown every year until it eventually included the whole family and the families friends. There had even been some years where they rented out an entire banquet hall and invited everyone they knew. Those years were always the worst.

Lexa groans, reaching for the sweater her sister had picked out for her this year. That’s another part of the tradition. They picked out each others sweaters.This years was ridiculous and Lexa can already guess the game that her sister is playing with her. The sweater is black  and has the phrase “Single and ready to jingle” over the front of it in a large white font. Between the words are lines of red and white diamonds and near the neck was a red and white cross pattern. Anya then apparently felt the need to liven it up a bit more and had taken the time to sew several jingle bells on to it including the sleeves. Which meant every time she moved her hands the bells would jingle and she hated Anya just that much more for it. 

**[Lexa: 5:35:47]**

_ Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” _

She texts her sister and walks down to her living room, dropping herself onto the couch. Checking her watch she wonders if she has enough time try and come up with something different to get her out of going to this party. Before she is able to come up with anything her phone buzzes. 

**[Anya: 5:38:13]**

_ You love me. And don’t even think about telling me some lame excuse as to why can’t make it. I’ll see you in 20. _

Lexa sighs, closing her eyes to try and ready herself for the night and the multiple questions she knows that are going to come her way. Her family likes to drink. Their friends like to drink and because Lexa is the youngest and single everyone feels the need to chime in with their own opinions on her life. She’s heard it all...  _ Lexa why aren’t you married yet? Lexa your still so young, travel the world don’t settle down! Lexa maybe it’s time to get a real job and let go of childish dreams.  _ Then there is her homophobic uncle who will not hesitate in saying something like…  _ Lexa have you tried dating a man yet? He could save you.  Lexa...Lexa...Lexa…  _

**[Anya: 5:39:23]**

_ Plus Raven and I have someone we want you to meet!  _

“Fuck.” And there it was. She hasn’t even left her house yet and her sister and sister’s fiancé were already trying to hook her up. Something about Christmas always brings out the matchmaker in everyone she knows. 

**[Lexa: 5:40:00]**

_ I don’t want to be set up Anya.  _

**[Anya: 5:40:30]**

_ You do. Trust me. Get in your car.  _

Lexa lets out a growl knowing that if she didn’t show up, and show up soon, her sister would send Raven to drag her ass there. She gets off the couch grabs her keys, rolling her eyes at the constant jingle of the bells on her sweater. At the last minute she runs back upstairs and grabs her favorite red flannel just in case she can’t take the sweater anymore. While she is up there she grabs some sweatpants and a t-shirt just in case she needs to spend the night. If all else fails she can at least just fill up on bourbon to make the night bearable and then pass out in Anya’s guest room before making both her and Raven take her out for breakfast in the morning. 

 

~~***~~

 

10 minutes later Lexa pulls into her sisters driveway. She’s an hour early to help with some last minute set up at her sisters request but, there is also another car already there that she hasn’t seen before. 

“Fucking hell,” she mumbles putting the car into park and grabbing her all her things. Anya meets her at the door grinning from ear to ear. 

“Aww Lex, you look so good!” 

Lexa rolls her eyes. “I should have gotten you an uglier “ugly” sweater. I was too nice this year and you don’t deserve Yoda in a Santa hat.” She says seriously, avoiding eye contact with her sister and waiting for her to let her into the house. “Are we going in? She asks pointing past Anya. 

“Will you promise to give the night a real chance and not be a sour-puss all night? Anya asks and before she can answer Raven comes up behind Anya. 

“Oh good Lexa is here! Is she already grumpy? Did you tell her about Clarke?” Raven asks a beer in her hand. “Should I pour her some bourbon?” She asks again this time a little softer. 

“I promise I won’t be grumpy.” Lexa sighs, finally looking at her sister and plastering a fake smile on her face. “See,” she points towards the smile. “Can we go inside please?” She asks again and this time Anya turns to let her pass. 

When she walks in she is slapped in the face with Christmas and as much as she wants to hate it she can’t help but laugh. 

“Wow, you guys really outdid yourselves. I feel like I just walked into...I don’t even know.” She doesn't know how to describe it. “Mom and Auntie are going to love this.” She throws her bag of clothes on the couch and Raven is by her side in no time with her drink of choice. 

“Bourbon on the rocks. We’ll loosen you up a little bit and then we can add some eggnog into the next one. Raven winks and Lexa happily takes the drink, raising the glass to her before sipping it. 

“So what can I help with?” She asks looking around and assuming it’s not decorations that they are falling behind on. 

“Hey Ray, is the oven preheated yet?” 

Lexa turns around towards the new voice that comes from the same direction as the guest room. Before she can stop it, her jaw drops at the sight of the woman who’s walked out. Anya witnesses Lexa’s rare moment of lost control  and give her sister a nice pat on the back.

“Told ya.”  She whispers as they watch the other woman realize someone new has come into the house. Lexa closes her mouth before it becomes to obvious and hides behind another sip of her drink. The girl is possibly the most beautiful she’s ever seen in her life. Her blonde hair rests in loose curls hanging over her shoulders and her eyes are possibly the bluest she has ever seen in person. “Lexa this is Clarke,” Anya introduces, “She’s been friends with Raven since they were little and has just moved out here this month. And Clarke this is my sister Lexa.” Clarke walks over to Lexa and reaches her hand out for Lexa to take.

“Nice to meet you Lexa, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Clarke smiles and Anya gives her another pat on the back.

“Clarke I’ll go make sure Raven’s turned on the oven for you.” Anya states turning to leave the two behind and find her fiancé already in the kitchen.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Lexa smiles, turning around to see if either her sister or Raven were coming back into the room. “So you and Raven go way back then?” She ask, unsure of what else to talk about.

“Yeah, we grew up next door to each other. Her mom wasn’t around much so she practically grew up in my house.” Clarke shrugs, “She’s the sister I never had.”

“Anya and I grew up together too.” Lexa blurts out and immediately cringes. “Well, obviously since she IS my sister.” Clarke smiles and Lexa can feel the warmth of the blush currently taking over her face. “So Anya said you just moved to town? Do you mind me asking what brought you here?” Lexa sits on the couch and gestures for Clarke to follow. Clarke happily joins her but before she is able to answer her question Raven is back in the room with a grin on her face. She hands Clarke a glass of red wine.

“I just threw last batch of cookies in the oven for your Griffin. And the ones from earlier are all out ready for you to finish decorating. Lexa, you can help Clarke while Anya and I run out real quick to get a few things we missed.” Raven explains, moving to the door and grabbing her coat and the keys to her Jeep. Anya is already there and gives Lexa a reassuring wink before she turns and is out the door. Lexa groans internally and adds on to the list of things she would get Anya back for.

“Do you think they really needed something or are the just trying to set us up?” Clarke laughs as her cheeks blush and she takes a note from Lexa’s book and tries to hide it behind the glass in her own hand.

“Knowing them it’s definitely the latter.” Lexa rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she starts to apologize but Clarke stops her.

“Don’t be, I mean in their defense your sweater does say that you are single and ready to jingle.” Clarke teases, reaching out to tap one of the jingle bells on Lexa’s shirt.

“Ugh, I’ll give you one guess as to who picked out this sweater for me.” 

“I would have to say your sister.” Clarke laughs and Lexa nods looking down at the words again herself. 

“The one and only.”

“Well Raven picked this one out for me.” Clarke notes, grabbing the bottom hem of her sweater and straightening it out so Lexa can get a better view. Her sweater is red with holly branches on the shoulders and two winter gloves over her chest with the words “Feel the joy” taking up the rest of the front.

“Cheers to the ones we love making us miserable,” Lexa lifts her glass and Clarke follows suit letting them meet before they each take a sip. Lexa’s a little bigger than Clarkes. “I’m sure they told you how much I hate this party.”

“Uh oh, are you not a fan of Christmas?” Clarke asks, scrunching her face in a manner that Lexa can’t help but find adorable. Damn her sister and how well she knows her.

“I love Christmas,” Lexa corrects. “I just have always hated this party, ever since I was little.” She doesn’t feel like explaining the many reasons why and is grateful when Clarke doesn’t ask but instead tries to offer a little hope. 

“Well maybe this year it will turn around for you.” Clarke suggests. “And if you need an escape at all tonight just signal me over and I’ll save you. But, you have to do the same for me because I’m only going to know Raven, Anya and now you.” 

“Deal, my family can be intense so don’t be afraid to cash in on that.” Lexa admits. Clarke chuckles and stands from her spot on the couch. 

“Alright, wanna help me decorate the rest of the cookies?” She makes her way to the kitchen and Lexa quickly stands to join her. She isn’t much of a baker but she could throw some sprinkles or spread some frosting on a cookie. Taking a slight detour she stops at the liquor table they had already set up and pours herself a refill. When she does make it to the island in the kitchen where Clarke has all the decorating supplies set up her jaw drops for the second time that night. The cookies were not just decorated with some red and green sprinkles or spreads of frosting. They were decorated  precisely to look just like what they were. There were snowman with top hats and multi colored scarfs. Reindeer with red noses and black noses, and little hooves on their fee. There little Christmas light bulbs and ornaments in several different colors and designs. 

“Holy shit, are you like a professional baker or something?” Lexa asks as Clarke picks up the piping bag with the red frosting in. “These are amazing. You really don’t want me helping with this.” Lexa points again to the cookies that were already done.

“Thank you,” Clarke chuckles. “And no I’m not a professional baker. I’m a doctor though, so I’m good with my hands.” She looks up to Lexa and wiggles her eyebrows to make sure that Lexa got the joke. “I’m also kind of artsy on any free time I have so that helps too.” She smiles and hands Lexa a plate with a plain gingerbread man shaped cookie. “Come on, at least do one. Show me what you’ve got.”

“No way, not when your’s look like that!” Lexa states, not ready to embarrass herself.

“Please?” Clarke pouts, jutting out her lower lip for show. Lexa is taken aback on how quickly she wants to tell the other girl that she would do it. That she can handle the adorableness of her pout. She won’t tell her that she met her barely twenty minutes ago and already wants to know everything there is to know about her. She sighs, giving in and puts her drink down. Pulling the plate with the cookie on it closer to her she stares and tries to think of what she can do that wouldn’t look like a 3rd grader decorated it.

“Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh at it.” 

“Girl Scouts honor” Clarke claims, holding up three fingers in a salute.

“Were you a girl scout?” Lexa asks, grabbing the white frosting filled piping bag.

“No,” Clarke laughs, “But, I will still uphold the oath as if I were.” She promises.

Lexa accepts her promise and tries her best to make the little gingerbread man look even halfway as decent as Clarkes. She brings her face closer to the table for the smaller details and looks over to see that Clarke is doing the same thing as she decorates one of the ornament shaped cookies. Only Clarke is concentrating so hard that Lexa can see the tip of her tongue just slightly sticking through her lips. “Seriously,” she mumbles to herself. Taken aback on how adorable she finds Clarke. 

“What?” Clarke asks.

Lexa shakes her head and mumbles, “Nothing,” before going back to working on her one cookie. When she has what she thinks is a fair enough amount of decorative frosting on it she turns back to Clarke. “That’s as good as it’s going to get,” she states. Clarke puts down the cookie she’s working on and steps into Lexa’s space.

“It’s good.” She smiles, turning the plate towards her. The cookie was minimally decorated at best. It has two eyes and a  curved line for a smile. She’d given it the stereotypical three dots down its chest and then red boots on its feet and green mittens on its hands.  “How about a scarf?” Clarke suggests, “You could do like a red and green--”

“Nope,” Lexa holds up her hands. “I’ll take the good you gave me and I’ll cash out my chips now while I’m ahead.” Clarke laughs and nods an acceptance before picking up the cookie and placing it on the trey with the other finished ones. 

“Fair enough, will you check on the ones still in the oven for me then? They’re probably about ready to come out.” Lexa happily steps away from the artsy part and checks the cookies, pulling them out and placing them on top of the stove. “So you know what I do, what about you?” Clarke asks moving on to the next cookie as Lexa moves back over, wrapping her fingers around her drink and leaning into the island. 

“I’m a writer.” Lexa says simply. 

“Oh ya?” Clarke’s interest is peaked, “anything I would have read before?” 

“Hmm, that depends” Lexa starts, sipping her drink. “Do you read up much on politics?”  Clarke scrunches her nose in the same way she had earlier and Lexa finds it just as adorable as it was that first time. 

“I do not.” Clarke says guiltily. “But I do vote so you can’t blame me for Trump.” 

Lexa smiles and lets out an exaggerated breath. “Good, because that would have been a deal breaker.” She jokes and Clarke stops what she’s doing. 

“Does that mean there’s a deal to break then?” Clarke teases, winking at Lexa and flustering her. 

“Oh...I…” She was at a loss for words and for the life of her she couldn’t come up with anything. 

“I’m teasing.” Clarke laughs. “Kind of...So what made you want to become a political writer?” Clarke continues the conversation. 

“Bills,” Lexa confesses, “really I want to write novels. I’ve had a few short stories published and I’m working on a science fiction novel now so...maybe someday.” 

“Maybe I could read one of your short stories sometime?” Clarke suggests and Lexa feels an overwhelming urge to ask her out to dinner. 

“Yeah, that would be great,” She kicks herself for not using the opportunity to ask the other girl out. And she’s almost certain that Clarke dropped the opportunity right in front of her. 

For the next ten minutes they’re mostly quiet as Lexa sips her drink and Clarke finishes decorating the cookies. They share small talk every now and then with the standard questions two people getting to know each other would ask, until they hear the front door open and Anya and Raven making their way back in laughing. Lexa stares them down and the one bag of ice they have in Anya’s hand.

“It took you that long to get one bag of ice?” Lexa deadpanned. 

“Yeah,” raven grinned taking the bag from Anya. “ you wouldn’t believe how many places had run out of ice! This was the only bag we could find.” Raven oversold her dramatics as she threw that bag into their freezer.

“Sure it is,” Clarke rolls her eyes looking too Lexa who chuckles quietly and then gets up to help her sister pull out an extra table to set up and throw more food on.  

“You’re mood has sure done a turn around.” Her sister ‘s smug smile was met with a hardened glare. “I knew you’d like her. You can thank me in your wedding speech.” She jokes, and Lexa’s mind immediately imagines Clarke in a white gown, flowers braided into her hair, the sun setting behind her. She catches her train of thought and quickly comes back to reality. 

“I don’t even know her Anya. I literally just met her.” Lexa reasons with her sister, and herself. “She’s pretty,” that’s the understatement of the year Lexa thinks. “And she’s smart, she’s a doctor for fucks sake.”

“A surgeon.” Anya corrects.

“Great even better. Anya, I freelance for websites and magazines. Even if I did want to ask her out, she’s so unbelievably out of my league it’s not even funny.” Lexa reasons. She brings her hand up to the back of her head and rubs at her neck giving away her vulnerability.

“Lexa, you want to ask her out. I know you and Raven knows Clarke. We wouldn’t try and set you up if we didn’t think it wouldn’t work. Stop overthinking every little thing.” She smacks the back of Lexa’s head and whispers in her ear “grows some balls,” she shakes one of the jingle bells on Lexa’s sweater, “ and ask the pretty girl out.”

Lexa rubs her head as her sister walks away and starts putting all the food out. The rest of the party guests would start showing up soon and Lexa feels her mood shifting again. It was going to be a long fucking night. 

 

~~***~~

 

Three hours into the party and Lexa had barely gotten the chance to talk to or even see Clarke never mind have a chance to ask her out for a date. Instead she got dragged in to conversations that she just couldn’t care to be a part of. There had been one point early on in the night where Clarke had made eye contact with her asking her if she needed an escape but Lexa shook her head as subtly as she could. Her dads best friend had been going on and on about how his daughters had signed him up for Instagram, and how he had no idea what he was doing. He then proceeded to show her his profile and ask if she would take a picture with him for his story. He added that his daughters would be so impressed. She begrudgingly agreed and plastered a smile onto her face. After the picture she politely excused herself and made her way back over to the drinks. 

“Hi baby!” Her mother wraps an arm around her shoulders, clearly having been to this same table several times herself already. 

“Hi Mom.” Lexa laughs, filling her glass with the spiked eggnog drink. She had switched to this once the party began buts he’d probably switch back to straight whisky in another round or so. She grabs her moms glass and refilled hers has well. 

“Thanks honey, Hey didn’t your sister and Raven do such a great job!” She proclaims turning and admiring the Christmas decorations. 

“Mmm-hmmm” Lexa nods taking a sip of her drink and scanning the crowd. Her mom babbles on about how much she loves this party and which sweaters were her favorite but, when Lexa spots Clarke talking to her uncle she tunes out her mom entirely. She can’t hear the conversation they are having from across the room but she can tell from Clarke’s posture that she is uncomfortable. Turning back around she grabs a glass and fills it with the red wine that Clarke has been drinking and then apologizes to her mom before taking off. Heading straight to her uncle and Clarke. 

“Hey,” she smiles immediately interrupting the one-side conversation. “ I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She hands Clarke the new glass and takes the empty one she was holding from her and sees Clarke instantly relax.

“See... now I’ve told Alexandria the same thing several times! She just needs to find a good man—-“ 

“Uncle Scott!” Lexa stops him putting her hand up between them for an added emphasis. I’ve also told YOU several times that I’m a lesbian and when I find someone it will be a woman. That’s not going to change...ever.” Lexa grabs Clarke’s free hand, “ if you’ll excuse us,” she finishes and then drags Clarke away from the man. As they walk away they here him mumbling to himself what a shame it is and that he would pray for them. Once they were far enough away Lexa stops, still holding onto Clarke’s hand. “I’m so sorry about him. He is inappropriate and the only one in my family who thinks that way. I don’t know where he went wrong.” She smiles trying to make a joke of a shitty situation. At the end of the day he was still her uncle, her family and it hurt that he couldn’t accept her for who she was. 

She’s taken slightly off guard when Clarke wraps her arms around her. “Thank you,” she whispers. Her warm breath tickling Lexa’s cheeks. “That was possibly the most awkward conversation I’ve ever had in my life and that’s saying something.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner or actually I’m sorry I didn’t warn you when he walked in.” Lexa apologizes and Clarke waves her off before grabbing her hand again and pulling her into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and grabs a bag of something that Lexa can’t make out and then drags her to into the guest room and out of the view of everyone else. Clarke locks the door behind them and sits on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to her inviting Lexa to join. When She sits down she laughs as Clarke pulls the cookie Lexa has decorated from that bag. 

“I may or may not have saved it and put it aside.” She confesses with a shy smile before breaking it in two and giving half to Lexa. They each take a bite and Clarke closes her eyes, letting out a slight moan. “Mmm, definitely the best cookie I’ve had all night.” 

“You’re sweet.” Lexa laughs and Clarke gives her a wink making her chuckle, and then chokes slightly when she watches Clarke’s eyes dip to her lips before quickly moving back. “So has the party been as bad as you expected?” 

“Horrible,” Lexa groans, earning a raspy laugh from Clarke. “But it’s suddenly gotten better.” She admits, letting her own gaze drop from Clarke’s eyes to her lips. 

“Oh ya?” Clarke asks taking the glass from Lexa’s hand and getting up to put it on the dresser along with her own. “How many of those have you had?” Clarke asks tilting her head back to the drinks she’d just put down. Lexa swallows trying to help the sudden dryness in her throat. 

“Not nearly as much as I originally planned.” She manages, “and you?” 

“Barely anything, the glass you brought me is only my third of the night.” She confesses pulling Lexa up off the bed and closer to her. Lexa grows brave and tucks a few blonde curls behind Clarke’s ear. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? Clarke’s whispers. 

“Will you go to our with me to dinner sometime?” Lexa asks softly and Clarke smiles.

“I’ve been waiting all night for you to ask.” She confesses and leans forward catching Lexa’s lips with her own. Her lips move softly and slowly against Lexa’s and Lexa can’t help but think she’d died and gone to heaven. She moves her hands up to Clarke’s cheeks and slowly backs them up until Clarke’s back hits the door. She pushes her hips against Clarke’s and shudders when she feels Clarke’s hands slip under her sweater and pull her impossibly closer. When Lexa finally pulls away it’s only far enough to where she can rest her forehead against Clarke’s. 

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined that happening throughout the night.” Lexa admits, the kiss making her feel lighter all around. Clarke laughs and leans in to kiss her again before pulling right back.

“I think I might have an idea.” She teases, letting Lexa know they are on the same page. 

A moment later there is a knocking on the guest door startling both of them and causing them to jump back. 

“Clarke!” Raven yells, “Anya thinks she can take us in beer pong!” Her words are a little sluggish and it’s clear that she is having a good time herself. “ I need you to be my partner like the old days!” She whines hitting the door again.

“Yeah, and that means you’re with me Lex!” Her sister yells. “Because I know you’re in there.” She can hear them both laughing on the other side of the door. “ And also you’re welcome!” Anya adds causing Lexa to sigh again. 

“Ya Griffin! Your welcome too!” Raven tacks on. “Now let’s go.” 

“I’m sorry about them.” Lexa picks up their drinks, handing Clarke her glass. Clarke takes it before opening the door and grabbing her hand, leading her back out into the party.

“I’m used to it. Besides you’ll really be sorry once Raven and I kick your ass in beer pong.” Clarke claims and Lexa can’t help but laugh.

“Is that what you think?” Lexa smirks, her competitiveness taking over.

“Oh ya,” Clarke squeezes her hand as the make their way through the people. “They didn’t call me party girl Griffin in college for nothing!” She brags.

“Alright then,” Lexa smirks and drops Clarke hand to stand with her sister at one side of the table. “Let’s see what you guys have got.” Feeling confident Lexa throws the two ping pong balls down the table for Raven and Clarke to start. She hears Anya let out a small growl next to her and when she turns to her, the girls arms are crossed and her head is back. “What?”

“I had already won us the start, and you just come in and give it away to impress a pretty girl. Typical Lexa Woods.” Her sister complains and shakes her head at her fiancé across the table who just sunk the first cup. “Ridiculous,” she mutters as she pulls the cup and drinks. Clarke winks to Lexa from across the table and then sinks the ball on her turn too. 

The game ends up really close, both teams down to one more cup each but in the end Clarke and Raven are able to the take the win when Clarke hits her shot. Anya throws her hands in the air and blames Lexa for the loss before walking away from the table. And when Clarke rounds the table and drops a kiss to Lexa’s cheek whispering a good game in her ear, Lexa is suddenly okay with the loss and very much looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with Clarke by her side. Maybe she could get into these sweater parties after all.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little xmas/holiday story! I enjoyed writing this one for sure. Let me know what you thought about it! 
> 
> If you want more of me sometimes I'm on tumblr @writtenletterstoyou


End file.
